User blog:Codgod13/The Expednables vs RED
The expendables, the rag tag group of mercenaries who single-handely took down an entire army, vs RED, a group of retired agents who saved the US from corruption! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? The Expendables Members: Barney Ross.jpeg|"We are the shadow, the smoke in your eyes, the ghosts that hide in the night." Leechristmas.jpeg|"Next time I'll deflate all your balls. Friend." Unknown-2.jpeg|"It's too sad to talk about." Gunnarjansen.jpeg|"What do you wear, size 3? Bring it happy feet!" Tollroad.jpeg|"You should meet my therapist." HaleCaesar.jpeg|"Remember this sh*t at christmas!" Weapons: Kit rae throwing knives 540.jpg|throwing knives Expendable-kimber-b.jpg|kimbar gold combat mk ll AA-12.jpg|AA-12 400px-Shorty3-1-.jpg|Serbu super shorty Fn f2000 2.jpg|FN F2000 450px-NDiplomat.jpg|NRD (with all attachments shown including vltor buffer upper assembly) 300px-M79 afmil.jpg|M79 M67.jpeg|M67 X Factors: Physicality: 92 Training: 75 (except for christmas 94) Experience: 85 Killer instinct: 75 (except for gunnar 100) Teamwork: 88 Intelligence: 74 RED Members: Frankmoses.jpeg|"OPEN THE PIG!" Marvinboggs.jpeg|"Old man my Ass!" Joematheson.jpeg|"Vietnam, Afghanistan... green springs retiremnt home?" Victoriacooper.jpeg|(smiling) "I kill people dear." Ivansaminov.jpeg|"I miss the old days... it's been years since I killed anyone!" williamcooper.jpeg|"Retirement been nice?" Weapons: Garrote.jpg|garotte M1911.jpg|para 1911 MP5A4.jpg|MP5K Benelli M4.jpeg|M4 super 90 M16a4.JPG|M16A4 AUG A1 508mm 04.jpg|AUG 200px-M7A3.jpg|Tear gas 500px-KAC-M203SAL.jpg|the pig 500px-Browning-M2-Heavy-Barrel-w-Tripod.jpg|M2HB X Factors: Physicality: 71 Training: 82 Experience: 96 Killer instinct: 80 Teamwork: 75 Intelligence: 90 My edges melee: the throwing knife can be used from any direction and can be thrown while the garotte needs close range surprise. EDGE: the expendables. close range: The guns are similar, but two are better than one. EDGE: the expendables. mid range: The super 90 outclasses the super shorty in range and fire rate on its best day. But it and the MP5K are blown apart by the ripping firepower of the AA-12. EDGE: The expendables. long range: The F2000's range is slightly inferior to the M16, but it is more compact. The diplomat I can find nodda info on, but is larger and less compact than the AUG, though probably has much more range. EDGE: even. special: Despite it's inmanueverability, the M2HB is easily the most devestating weapon on the battlefield. EDGE: RED. explosive: The M203 has much more range than the M67 and will explode on impact, as well as having multiple uses. EDGE: RED. The deadliest warrior: The expendables. RED just doesnt bring the tools to win. While the M2HB will turn rhe mercenaries into swiss cheese, all of their other weapons fall short when compared to the expendables. Not to mention the fact the expendables have been working as a team longer and are much much younger and more physically fit. The M2HB is a huge obstacle, but liek they always do, the expendables will overocme and finish the job. The battle The Expendables: file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png RED: Inside a church: Barney ross and mr. Church are meeting once again, after the vilena job. "So what is it now, church?" Ross asks. "Let's get down to buissness," Church replies, "We got 6 targets we need you to take out. 4 rogue CIA, and two other agents, one from britian, the other russia. They have plans to kill the vice president of the united states. Our teams to track him down have failed, so we're turning to you. Also, our scouts say they have a huge arsenal of weapons with them, so they're going to be one hell of an opponent. You gotta problem widat?" "How much?" Ross asks. "1 mill. Half now, half when you finish." At a mansion in chicago, overlooking lake michigan. The night was quiet as crickets buzz in the cold night. The expendables slowly creep toward the house, various weapons in hand. Ross, Road, and Christmas all carry Noveske Rifleworks Diplomats. Yang carries an FN F2000, Gunnar has his super shorty and Caesar his AA-12. Inside, Boggs looks at some security cameras and sees the mercenaries creeping toward the house. "We got company!" He yells. RED scramble towards their arsenal and pick up various weapons. As the expendables reach the front wraparound porch, Victoria and William wheel a fifty caliber machine gun around in the foyer. As the mercenaries bust in, they immediately dive out the door, running from machine gun fire. Ross gestures for his men to run around the porch, but the massive rounds pierce the walls and slam into Toll Road, killing him in a matter of seconds file:blue.png. Caser dives to toll and feels his pulse, then shakes his head. Gunnar gives a roar of anger, and the mercenaries split up. Victoria sprays until she is out of ammo, then unslings her MP5K and RED splits up as well. On a different side of the house, Will and Joe are looking around for the Expendables. As they turn a corner, William is blasted backward by Caesar, wielding his AA-12. Joe tries to run, but Caser shoots him too . Victoria is upstairs running through a hallway, when she is shot in the shoulder by Gunnar and his super shorty. She retreats into a bathroom and holds her MP5K with her good hand. Gunnar kicks open the door, and fires his M79. Cooper is blown completely in half and goes flying out the bathroom winodw into Lake Michigan . Gunnar laughs maniacally and leaves the bathroom. Downstairs, a firefight has erupted between Boggs and Caesar. Caesar takes cover behind a table as Boggs shoots it with an AUG. Caesar fires back, and sees a cylinder land next to him. Tear gas puffs out, and Caesar shuts his eyes. "We have shotguns too, you know," A voice next to him says as Saminov shoots him in the head with an super 90 file:blue.png Gunnar goes downstairs and sees Saminov and Boggs. He gropes for his shotgun, but not soon enough as Boggs laughs and fires 'the pig' and blows the massive man to bits file:blue.png. Frank enters the room and sees Gunnar's and Caesar's dead bodies. He nods, but RED suddenly sprints out of the room as the three remaining mercenaries enter. "Damn," Christmas says, "Those bastards are picking us off one by one." "For Caesar," Yang says, his voice despondent. Ross, checks his magazine, snarls, and drops his rifle, pulling out his gold combats. Christmas draws two throwing knives. The Expendables enter the room where RED is, and a massive firefight ensues. The expendables flip over a table and take cover behind it. Saminov fires his super 90 at the table, but Yang pops out and riddles his with bullets . Yang fires at Moses, but Moses quickly shoots him in the head with his para 1911 file:blue.png. Moses and Boggs flee with Christmas and ross in pursuit. Boggs turns around and sprays wildly with his AUG, but Ross cleanly nails him in the head with a kimbar. The two remaining mercenaries contiue to run after Moses. Moses enters the massive living room and hides behind a pillar. Ross and Christmas slowly walk through the room, looking for the ex-agent. Moses sees Ross walk in front of him, and smiles. Suddenly, a throwing knife comes flying from the other side of the room and buries itself in Moses' head . Ross looks at the body and says, "I still win that one." "Oh please. You'd be dead if not for me." "Yeah? So would you." "Got any proof?" WINNER: The Expendables. Category:Blog posts